


Likes to Please

by kiwikiwi



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikiwi/pseuds/kiwikiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Prompt: <i>Comforting each other away from Luke. Furry/xeno. Tear likes cute things; Mieu likes to please</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Likes to Please

"_Ugh_, that idiot!" Tear huffed, dropping down to sit heavily on her bed, "He's absolutely impossible!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. It was frustrating, is what it was -- sometimes it seemed like Luke really was a good person, a caring person... but all it took was one offhand, callous comment, or a thoughtless action -- it was just so difficult to keep being patient with him, no matter how many times she reminded herself that he just didn't know any better, yet. His attitude had improved in some ways, since Guy had joined them, but in other ways it was almost worse -- Guy could be infinitely patient with Luke, which only seemed to encourage him.

Tear drew her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them, pouting slightly: It wasn't _fair_, sometimes, how hard it was to like Luke, because she _wanted_ to like him -- there was no denying he was attractive, and fit, and occasionally his confidence was breathtaking, when it wasn't annoying or obstructive. Tear felt guilty, thinking like that -- she should have been a bigger person, or not let Luke's attractiveness distract her -- but she was still a young woman, after all. No matter how many times Luke called her cold, or too serious -- so why couldn't he just be quiet and be attractive and let this be easier on her? Tear shifted, squirming at the way that pressed her thighs together; she felt sensitive and too hot -- she'd been tense and on edge for days now, and this wasn't helping, but she was grateful for the privacy of an inn, at last, so she could at least have this.

Something touched her ankle and she jumped, squeaking in surprise -- Mieu peered curiously up at her, large eyes shining wetly.

"Sorry, Tear..." he said, tiny paw patting her ankle again in apology. "Did I surprise you?"

"It's okay, Mieu," Tear said gently, unfolding her legs and drawing Mieu up into her lap. "You're here to cheer me up, aren't you?"

Mieu fidgeted in her lap, pressing the tips of his paws together nervously. "Tear... do you not like Master?" He sounded so worried about it that Tear couldn't help but feel bad, reaching to pet his soft head.

"Oh, Mieu... that's not it. I like him, it's only... sometimes he's just hard to get along with." Tear scooped him up and hugged him to her chest. "Do you understand?"

Mieu made a considering noise into her breasts, squirming against her. "I think so... I just don't want you to be sad. "

"I-I'm not sad," Tear protested, flushing a little -- Mieu's warm little body snuggling between her breasts was more distracting than ever, right now. "I was just..."

Mieu looked up at her curiously, then tipped his head to the side, wiggling his nose. Tear flushed hotter, realizing he could probably smell her.

Mieu confirmed this a second later, his ears flapping happily. "Tear! You smell really nice!" He placed the tips of his paws on the curve of her breasts, using them to boost himself closer to her face. "A lot nicer than usual!"

"O-Oh, you ...think so?" Tear stammered, feeling awkward and obvious as she lifted Mieu from her breasts and set him gently down on the coverlet. She scooted back up the bed to lean against the headboard, squirming until she'd managed to hike her dress up around her waist. "Then..."

Mieu hopped up between her thighs, nose twitching again as he scented her out; every few seconds his ears would bob in curiosity. Tear pressed her hands to her mouth, trying to stifle the noise she wanted to make -- her entire body was tensed in anticipation, despite the background thought that this was probably wrong, and Mieu's careful exploration was just so cute--

She chirped when Mieu's wet nose first touched between her legs, followed by the flickering of his tiny tongue. He paused, 'mieuing' questioningly, and she nodded in encouragement, spreading her thighs further. Mieu dipped his head again, licking at her until she was shivering and squirming needily against the pillows.

"H-Here, Mieu, please--"" Tear reached down to spread herself with her fingers, baring her clit, already stiff and swollen between her folds. Mieu leaned in, and Tear made a high-pitched keening noise of her own at the feeling of his tiny, wet tongue lapping gently at her clit.

Mieu's paws braced on her thighs, and Tear looked down at him in time to see him press closer, his warm fuzzy body wedged between her thighs, and take her clit entirely into his mouth. His tongue continued to tease her inside the warm cavern of his mouth, and his blunt herbivore teeth rested gently against her hood, making her coo and twitch.

He was so soft, and his fur felt so luxurious pressed against the wet folds of her cunt that she couldn't help flexing her thighs, squeezing Mieu tighter against her. He squeaked around her, paws pushing a little against her mound, and she gasped at the light scrape of tiny claws she hadn't even known cheagles had.

"S-Sorry," she murmured, relaxing her thighs, and moaned gratefully when Mieu didn't stop or slow at all. His warm mouth kept working her, licking and sucking intently, until Tear couldn't stand it any more, arching against the bed and sobbing in relief as she came.

After a few heaving breaths she came back to herself to find Mieu licking the faint tracks of her tears from her cheeks, looking very worried.

"Tear, you were crying--"" Mieu whined, sounding close to tears himself, "I didn't--"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Oh, Mieu, not at all." Tear cupped Mieu in her hands and hugged him close, kissing the top of his head. "That was wonderful. I feel much better. Oh--"" she drew back in surprise as his fur, sopping wet with her juices, brushed her cheek. "I-I'm sorry... your beautiful fur is a mess now." She apologized, blushing.

"That's okay, Tear." Mieu assured her, hopping down and making himself comfortable on the pillow next to her. "I'm glad I could help you, and I like the way you taste," he informed her, cheerfully. Tear squeaked again as Mieu contorted over, grooming his belly very seriously; he looked so cute, she could hardly resist scooping him up again for another hug.

"Tear, can I stay with you tonight?" Mieu asked, nuzzling her cheek. "You're softer and nicer than Master. He doesn't let me stay under the covers with him anymore..." Mieu's ears dipped sadly, so Tear reached to scratch behind them.

"You can stay if you want," she said, smiling gently as Mieu tipped his head to give her fingers better access, "But let's not talk about Luke for a while."


End file.
